Media content has become pervasive throughout society. What used to be limited to television, video content is now available to many different forms of media players, including personal computers, handheld media players, and mobile telephones, for example. Video format may be downloaded by personal computers in a number of different formats, including standard and high-definition. Personal computers are generally configured to display video content using a 4:3 aspect ratio, so video content downloaded to personal computers are played using a 4:3 aspect ratio, even if played onto a television that is configured to display video content using a 16:9 aspect ratio. As understood in the art, video content displayed using a 4:3 aspect ratio on a television capable of displaying video content using a 16:9 aspect ratio results in the video content being displayed in a center block of the television screen and blocks of non-content on each side of the video content.